Coffee
by Itan Geisha
Summary: "¿El sexo?... Como el café; cargado, caliente y sobre una mesa." [the GazettE]


**Capitulo único**

* * *

_Aoi-san, a usted, ¿cómo le gusta el sexo?_

_¿El sexo?... Como el café; cargado, caliente y sobre una mesa._

Todo lo que en ese momento había sobre la mesa acabó por estrellarse contra el suelo, cuando un brazo paso haciendo barrida sobre aquella superficie para hacer espacio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su espalda ya había dado contra la dura madera haciendo que perdiera el aire por una milésima de segundo. Tiempo que su acompañante aprovechó muy bien. Besos, succiones, mordidas. Sus labios eran presa de esa deliciosa tortura mientras su acompañante se afanaba en devorar su boca, casi haciéndole el amor con su lengua y volviéndole totalmente loco.

Caricias obscenas iban y venían por todo su cuerpo, mientras que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba peligrosamente. Se sentía embriagado de placer, sin saber si quiera responder, pues su amante estaba estimulándole de tal manera que su cerebro no daba más ordenes que las de gemir mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del hombre sobre él.

\- Sobre la mesa, ¿no? – preguntó su amante sobre su oído, dejando caer su caliente aliento sobre su hipersensibilizada piel y jugando a lamer su lóbulo. Aquello no le ayudaba a centrarse y responder.

\- Sí… eso dije… - logró contestar en medio de suspiros y gemidos al sentir como ahora las manos de ese hombre se perdían bajo su camiseta para acariciar su piel con más profundidad.

En los ojos de su amante pudo dilucidar un brillo de diversión entremezclado con la lujuria y pasión del momento. Era un hecho que él amaba tenerle así, bajo su cuerpo, jadeante y sudoroso; todo por sus acciones sobre su cuerpo. Sin duda amaba aquello, y se lo demostró cuando, sin darle un momento para reponerse, una nueva oleada de candentes caricias fue llenando su cuerpo, mientras de entre sus labios escapaban más jadeos y gemidos, ocasionando que sus mejillas se tornasen rojas por la vergüenza y la excitación.

A duras penas lograba retener algo de aire en sus necesitados pulmones. Su amante le estaba volviendo loco, y no tenía ninguna manera de descargarse, pues sus manos habían sido inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza momentos después de que su camiseta despareciera dejando su torso al descubierto y a total disposición de las manos y labios del hombre sobre él. Devoraba su cuello, lo mordía sin compasión. Estaba seguro que mañana luciría unas más que notorias marcas que él se empeñaría en tapar con maquillaje mientras quién se las había hecho mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara.

La lengua de su amante jugando con su ombligo le trajo bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad al mismo tiempo que soltaba un escandaloso gemido. Sin duda aquel era uno de sus puntos débiles, y había sido atacado sin que estuviera preparado.

\- Me gustaba más cuando tenías el piercing…. – susurró mientras dejaba ese punto y volvía a sus labios que mordisqueó hasta dejarlos rojizos – era tan excitante jugar con el… - añadió para después morder su oreja, otro punto débil.

Esa voz ronca en su oído era más de lo que podía aguantar. Sin saber cómo, logró liberar sus manos y agarrarse de los castaños cabellos de su acompañante y besarle furiosamente. Se sentía a punto de explotar, y por muy excitantes que le parecieran los juegos de su pareja, hoy estaba demasiado necesitado como para ellos.

\- Parece que alguien está ansioso - dijo su amante tras separarse del fogoso beso que habían compartido, a lo que él únicamente pudo gruñir – Creía que lo querías caliente….

\- Ya está suficientemente caliente… - argumento tratando de no jadear al sentir como esa persona sobre él había empezado de nuevo con su caricias, aunque estas ahora, para su alegría, se dirigían hacia territorios más necesitados.

\- No… me parece que no… - rio mientras su mano rozaba, casi como si fuera una casualidad el interior de sus muslos, acercándose a esa zona, pero sin llegar a tocarla ni por error.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, nuevos jadeos y gemidos escaparon de entre sus labios. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, el placer recorriendo todo su sistema. Realmente le estaba llevando al límite. Con movimientos rápidos las últimas prendas sobre sus cuerpos quedaron olvidadas en algún rincón de su hasta entonces inmaculada cocina.

\- ¿Cómo seguía? – jadeo contra su oído mientras su cuerpos se juntaban al punto de no saber dónde empezaba uno y dónde acababa el otro – Ah… sí, cargado….

\- Sí… Ah… cargado… muy cargado…

La coherencia y el raciocinio se habían marchado hace mucho. Posiblemente en el mismo momento en el que se vio estrellado contra la mesa y ese cuerpo acabo sobre el suyo sometiéndolo. Y realmente no podía quejarse, adoraba sentirse así. Sí hubiera sabido que un simple comentario en una entrevista con el fin de enloquecer a las fans iba a provocar esto, sin lugar a dudas lo habría dicho mucho antes.

\- Odio que te pierdas en divagaciones cuando sólo tienes permiso para perderte en mí – tan posesivo.

\- Entonces… haz que sólo pueda pensar en ti …

Nuevamente una sonrisa cargada de lujuria se dibujo en las facciones de su amante. Y entonces supo que su mente ya sólo podría penderse en él. Aún con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, su amante abandonó su boca para dirigirse hacia su bajo vientre, dónde fue depositando pequeños besos que le hacían suspirar profundamente.

Un agudo gemido escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerlo. Odiaba cuando soltaba ese tipo de sonidos, pero no había podido evitarlo. Su amante había decidido encargarse repentinamente del problema que había generado. Y a juzgar por la sonrisa que sentía sobre su piel, su único objetivo había sido arrancarle más vergonzosos gemidos.

\- No te contengas, odio que lo hagas. Me encanta oírte – susurró clavando sus ojos castaños, sin abandonar su posición, en los suyos.

Sin darle tiempo a responder retomó su labor. Nuevos y más fuertes gemidos abandonaron sus labios. Dejó caer su cuerpo totalmente sobre la mesa, concentrándose en sentir el placer que le brindaba su amante. Sin casi poder pensar, sólo concentrado en esos labios que hacían maravillas sobre su piel.

\- Creo que ahora si está suficientemente caliente – jadeo el castaño, quien nuevamente se había posicionado sobre su cuerpo y soltaba su aliento sobre su oído.

\- Hace un rato… que… lo estaba – fue lo único que pudo responder aún en medio de suspiros. Había estado tan cerca de terminar.

Una pequeña risa fue su respuesta. Instantes después sitio los labios de su pareja sobre su cuello, besando y lamiendo las marcas que de seguro había dejado anteriormente, mientras sus cuerpos se unían por fin.

De un rápido movimiento fundió sus labios con los de su amante, mientras los gemidos de ambos morían entre ambas bocas. Sentía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Su cuerpo era movido, como si fuera una simple marioneta, al ritmo que su amante marcaba con sus caderas. La mesa se mecía bajo ellos, y en algún momento por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de que quizá no aguantaría su peso, pero las certeras embestidas de su amanta pronto dejaron su mente totalmente en blanco. Únicamente sintiendo el abrasador placer que les consumía.

Rompió el beso totalmente falto de aire y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Gemidos y jadeos escapaban de entre sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada por contenerlos. El final estaba cerca. Se abrazó a su pareja con fuerza, clavando sus uñas sobre su espalda, mientras que éste mordía sin piedad su hombro acallando allí sus roncos gemidos.

* * *

¡Y hemos llegado al final!  
Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, por favor... no dudéis en dejar un comentarios con vuestra opinión.

Por cierto, como no quiero malentendidos informo que esta historia YA ha sido publica en Amor Yaoi por mi misma, pero bajo otro nombre.


End file.
